


Never Think

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 他们只剩下最后一晚。
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Never Think

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668505) by [IzPerplexing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzPerplexing/pseuds/IzPerplexing). 



感觉到他的手臂从背后抱住她，他的手紧紧抓着她的臀部，她并不惊讶。她似乎永远也躲不过他。他总是知道去哪里找她，但是她从来不知道她应该对此产生什么感觉。

他的下巴轻轻搭在她的肩上，他的手开始游移；伸到她的衣服里面，轻轻抚摸着她的腹部。他的鼻子将她长长的红发拨到一边，蹭着她的脖子。

“你在躲着我。”他轻声说，令她浑身颤抖；她不知道这是出于厌恶还是愉悦。

“如果我就是在躲着你呢？”她厚脸皮地问，希望抹去脑海中那些困扰她的冲突的思绪。

“金妮，你知道这样做是不明智的。我总会找到你。”他回答道，说出了她之前的念头。

她不知道该如何回应。她知道他们所做的事情是不对的，但是大多数时候，她并不在乎。她爱比尔，但是在过去的几年里，这种爱不知何时已经超出了兄妹之情。

她像这样跟他在一起时，他能让她有不一样的感觉，让她觉得自己像一个女人，而不是别人眼中的那个女孩。她觉得自己充满活力——很漂亮。没人像他对她一样，拥有这样的影响力。然而，他在事后离开她之后，羞愧会将她吞没。这让她觉得肮脏和被利用了，但是她控制不了自己。

每次他来找她的时候，她都尽力让自己不要投入他的怀抱，她也知道这是不可能长久的，但却从来都做不到。他总是有办法吸引她，而她无力抗拒。

然而，明天将会改变一切。

他的手逐渐往上，温柔地捧住了她的乳房。她将头靠在他的肩上，心里明白，反抗他是没有意义的——她也从来没有这样做过。她需要他，哪怕她不愿意这样。

“这是最后一次了，不是吗？”她声音颤抖，终于说出了困扰她几个星期的恐惧。

“嘘，我们先别想这个。我需要你。”他说，抚摸着她柔软的肌肤。

他迅速松开手，让她转过来面对着他。他的眼神很悲伤，但是也充满了强烈的需求，他开始解开她的衬衫纽扣。她毫不犹豫地向上拽着他的衬衫，他只好帮她脱掉自己的衬衫，然后才继续脱她的衣服。

他解开她那天戴的领带，轻轻从她的脖子上拽下来，将它缠在了自己的手腕上，然后伸手去解她上衣的最后一颗纽扣。见到她露出困惑的表情，他得意地笑了笑，但没有给出其他解释，他的双手抚过她的肩膀，衬衫落到了地上。

他终于凑过来吻了她。他的嘴唇柔软而干燥，有着他们母亲之前做的苹果派的味道。她喜欢他尝起来总是有不同的味道。他的舌头舔过她的嘴唇，慢慢伸进了她的嘴里。他总是对她很温柔，仿佛她是一件易碎的礼物。

她从来就不是什么易碎的礼物，但是他总有办法软化她通常坚硬的外壳。这是她总是让他来找她的主要原因。她觉得自己被爱着，被珍惜着，永远也不想让这种感觉消失。她和他在一起的时候，她不需要坚强，因为他会为了她而坚强。

他的手现在落在各个部位；她的肩膀、胳膊、腹部，令她敏感的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。他将手伸到她腰部，解开裙子的扣子，手指诱惑地抚摸着腰带，然后将柔软的棉布褪下她的臀部。裙子落到她的脚下，与衬衫堆在一起，他松开她的嘴唇，吻着她的脖子和肩膀。她觉得自己赤裸裸的，所以决定礼尚往来。他们很快都不着寸缕；双手不断抚摸着对方的身体。他们需要肌肤紧紧相贴，不愿与对方分离。

他揽着她后退到床边，把她推到他去年圣诞节送给她的柔软毯子上。她每天晚上都盖着它睡觉，甚至在开学后把它带到了霍格沃茨。他施了魔法，使它闻起来跟他一样，她每天晚上都闻着他的味道入睡。

他爬到她的身边，眼睛闪闪发亮。他拿起缠在手腕上的领带，把她的两条胳膊拉到一起，用领带一端把它们绑了起来。他绑的绳结很复杂，与他之前将她绑起来时不同。她不明白这种变化，疑惑地扬起了眉毛，但是没有反抗。等他确定她不会反抗他之后，他在另一端施了一道她从未听过的咒语，领带像刚才那样绑在了他的手上。

咒语结束之后，他将她的双手紧紧握在一起，深深地凝视着她的眼睛。他对她饱含的爱意和深情让她激动不已。正是这种时刻侵入她的梦境，整天萦绕在她的脑海里，让她在夜里无法入眠。这些时刻是她人生的意义。

“你知道，我们永远不可能像我们希望的那样在一起。”他说，悲伤地低头看着他们握在一起的手。“但是如果我可以的话，金妮，明天和我结婚的一定会是你。”

她的目光也落在了他们的手上，明白他做了什么，她感到十分吃惊。她明白他为什么要这样把他们的手绑在一起了。这是所有魔法婚礼都要完成的绑绳程序。美丽复杂的绳结缠绕在他们的手上，将他们绑在一起，象征着永恒的爱情。

听到他的话，她热泪盈眶——她的内心深处涌起了一种难以名状的感情。她认真看着他刚才给予她的东西，他们在一起之后她一直感受到的疑虑消失了。金妮爱比尔，她从未这样爱过任何人，虽然她从未拒绝比尔的关注，但是想到只有她有这种感觉，她就觉得很伤心。

他的简单举动使她明白了她的哥哥也是多么爱她。她说不出他的情感表达对她来说有多么意义重大。这超出了她的期望，然而，这还不够。她永远觉得不够。他们的爱情是被禁止的，是永远也不可能的。

“别想了，金妮。”她对自己说。“永远别想。”

她不知道该如何表达她的感情，就凑上前吻了他。他们的嘴唇毫不费力地碰到一起，点燃了他们之间的火焰。她不会去想明天会发生什么。她以后会有很多时间这样做。她现在只想和他在一起。

他们的吻越来越热烈，不能碰到对方的沮丧也变得越来越强烈。比尔放开她，又轻声念了一道咒语，领带解开了，他们的手又能自由活动了。

比尔将手伸进金妮丝滑的长卷发中，让她仰面躺在床上，而他欺身而上。他们甜蜜的亲吻很快变成了愉悦的呻吟，每一次索取都令他们在一起的激情愈发强烈。

比尔置身于她的双腿之间，最后吻了她一下，然后慢慢进入了她温暖而柔软的中心。他完全填满她时，他们凝望着对方的眼睛。她总是最喜欢这个部分——自从他们上次见面以来，他们第一次紧密结合时那种极乐的神情。

“金妮。”他轻声呻吟道。她紧紧搂住他的脖子，让他低头与她亲吻。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，身体也有了动作。他不疾不徐地与她做爱，尽情享受着在她怀里的最后一夜。她喜欢这样，不希望这种美妙的感觉不必要地提早结束。

他缓慢而深入的撞击点燃了她的全身，让她因为欲望而颤抖。她能感觉到体内越来越热，脚趾蜷曲起来。他的全身肌肉都在用力，额头满是汗水，他在用他的身体向她表明她对他意味着什么。

“比尔。”她呻吟道，他低下头，用舌头轻轻舔了舔她的乳头，然后将它含入嘴里。高潮贯穿了她，她用力地抓着他的后背。她仰起头，再次轻声呻吟着他的名字，她身体的每一部分都在为他燃烧。

几次抽插之后，他将头埋在她的颈窝，射了出来，胳膊上的肌肉因为这种强烈的快感而不住颤抖。他们屏住呼吸——让心跳放缓——然后他倒在一边，把她拉到了怀里。

她紧紧抱着他，希望这一夜永远也不会结束。她飞快地眨了眨眼睛，免得眼泪落下，她知道，这是他们最后一次这样在一起了。她想保留着他，但是她不能这样做。他明天要和另一个女人结婚了，她必须永远地放开他。

她听到钟响了，知道他要离开了。她不情愿地放开他，从床上站了起来。她开始捡起衣服，但是没走多远，他的双臂就再次从背后搂住她，将她紧紧抱在怀里。她想就这样靠在他怀里，接受他给她的安慰，但是她不能让自己这么做。她会永远将这一夜的记忆深埋在心底，这是她所能期盼的最好结果。这是他给她的礼物，她会永远珍惜。

“我爱你，金妮。”他在她的发丝中轻声说。

她闭上眼睛，细细品味着他的话，然后转身看向他。他那张英俊的脸十分悲伤，恳求得到她的理解。她确实十分理解，但是这并没有使他们两个人好受一点。

“我也爱你。”她强忍着泪水，眼中闪着泪光。

他与她额头轻轻相贴，短暂地嗅着她的味道，然后才放开她。他往后退了一步，转身去找他的衣服。他们默默地穿上衣服，迅速瞟了对方一眼。气氛很压抑，意识到他们的处境，令他们心情沉重。

他们都穿好衣服，朝门口走去，然后在门口停了下来，转身看着对方。他伸手捧着她那白皙柔软的脸颊，用拇指摩挲着，然后将另一只手放在了她的心口。

“一直将我记在心里……好吗？”她忍住哽咽，不想在他面前崩溃。

“永远会的。”她轻声说，生怕她再大声一点就会破音。

他对她悲伤地笑了笑，然后将她的手放在他自己的心脏上。隔着他的棉衬衫，她能感觉到它在她的掌心之下疯狂跳动。

她不必问同样的问题，因为她已经知道答案了。他朝她明了地点点头，然后俯身最后吻了一下她的嘴唇。他立刻放开她，伸手握住门把手，打开了门。

他正要出去时，又转身看了她一眼。她再也忍不住了，泪水肆无忌惮地从她脸上滑落下来。他看着她的眼睛，露出痛苦的理解，然后彻底地关上了门。

他离开之后，她又回到了窗边。在这个宁静的夏夜，她望着窗外，紧紧抓着他用来绑住她的领带，哭了起来。她今晚不必坚强；但是她明天必须坚强起来。

**「完」**


End file.
